Ya eres todo un hombre
by miel-tonks
Summary: Harry cumple los diecisiete años… y los merodeadores le han dado un regalo especial; lo han llevado a un centro nocturno con shows solo para hombres ¿Qué desdichas vivirá nuestro querido Harry?


Disfruten la lectura…

#%#%#%#%#%#%%#%#%&#&#&$&$&$&$&

-vamos cornamenta, despierta pronto a Harry, que la noche apenas comienza—trato de susurrar Sirius y James a su lado saco la varita y murmurando un "Lumus" observo entre la oscuridad la silueta de su hijo, que recostado en la cama respiraba lentamente, señal de que ya se encontraba completamente dormido. James poco a poco se acercó y sin delicadeza comenzó a zarandear bruscamente al adolescente. No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que el muchacho se levantara pegando un brinco.

—hola Harry—dijo James en un murmullo y el azabache que al principio parecía exaltado y defensivo, al escuchar la voz de su padre, entorno los ojos y tomo sus gafas de la mesita de noche para después observar con fastidio evidente a su padre.

— ¿Qué hora es?—dijo con voz adormilada y fastidiada, James al escucharlo hizo un ademan con la mano derecha restándole importancia.

—Las once o tal vez la doce de la mañana, en realidad carece de relevancia—dijo como si fuera lo más norma del mundo, y el adolescente gruño.

— ¿Carece de importancia?—rugió el azabache— ¡Merlín papa! Tengo sueño y si no sales pronto de mi cuarto le gritare a mam…—pero antes siquiera de terminar un astuto Sirius se acercó a una velocidad sorprendente y murmurando un hechizo amordazo a Harry que con los ojos abiertos trato de quitarse la mordaza de la boca.

—lo siento cachorro, pero Lily no se puede enterar de esto—dijo Sirius y a su lado James asintió sin preocuparse realmente de su hijo.

—mira Harry—hablo su padre—hoy cumpliste diecisiete años y creo que ha llegado la hora de que conozcas un poco de la vida, te tenemos un regalo de hombre a hombre pero tu madre no puede enterarse de esto y si te para ello tenemos que llevar atado lo haremos—y a su lado Sirius asintió—ahora, te quitare la mordaza pero prométeme que no gritaras y te cambiaras para poder irnos—Harry entorno los ojos y después de pensárselo un momento asintió—y James murmurando un hechizo entre dientes, hizo desaparecer la mordaza cometiendo así su primer error de la noche cuando Harry, apenas sintiendo libre tomo aire y antes de que los merodeadores pudieran predecirlo grito con todas sus fuerzas:

— ¡MAMÁ!—y los merodeadores primero sorprendidos y después algo molestos, actuaron lo más rápido que pudieron y en unos instantes Harry se encontró de nuevo amarrado y amordazado. De pronto Ron que dormía cómodamente en la cama de al lado abrió los ojos de par en par y observando como loco el cuarto solo atino a abrir la boca al observa a su amigo forcejeando con las cuerdas y a unos James y Sirius nerviosos lanzándole miradas rápidas a la puerta.

— ¡Vámonos canuto! Hora de huir, Lily no tardará en llegar—Urgió James y Sirius a su lado asintió para después agacharse y tomar a Harry sobre sus hombros. James ni lento ni perezoso corrió a abrir la ventana y sacando dos escobas de quien sabe dónde, le paso una a Sirius que rápidamente (Y aún con el azabache cargando) monto sobre ella y salió volando por la ventana. James tomo la otra escoba y dirigiéndole una mirada nerviosa a Ron se subió en el alfeizar de la ventana.

—cuando Lily venga, dile que regresaremos en la madrugada, que no se preocupe—Ron solo atino a asentir, y antes que James saliera volando la puerta se abrió en un azote mostrando la figura de Lily Potter que primero temerosa y después furiosa al observar a su marido a punto de salir volando, a lo lejos a Sirius que cargaba a su hijo y al pobre Ron con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, gruño.

— ¡James Potter!—grito antes de sacar su varita y lanzarle un hechizo que el aludido evito limpiamente.

— Llegaremos en la madrugada amor—se despidió James antes de salir volando evitando maldiciones y escuchando a lo lejos los gritos de su esposa.

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#""#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

Harry no podía creer que le estaba pasando. "Esto es estúpido" pensó aun tratando de quitarse las cuerdas con las que había sido amarrado, a su lado Sirius sonrió.

—no lo intentes más cachorro, las cuerdas fueron amarradas con magia así que solo pueden quitarse con magia—le aclaro — ¡Vamos lunático! ¿No puedes ir más rápido?—urgió a su amigo que sentado en el asiento delantero del coche manejaba con total concentración—creo que una tortuga nos acaba de arrebozar hace como diez minutos—Remus rugió molesto y James sentado al otro lado de Harry en la parte trasera soltó una carcajada.

— ¿podrías guardar silencio canuto? Estoy tratando de concentrarme, o que ¿crees que es fácil manejar?—Sirius se cruzó de brazos.

—definitivamente sí, creo que es muy fácil pero que tú eres un conducto muy malo… creo que la edad te está alcanzando lunático, te estás haciendo un viejo amargado y aburrido…—y Sirius comenzó a divagar, no pasaron cinco segundos cuando Remus piso el freno enojado.

-¡Si no te gusta maneja tu Sirius! Estoy harto—aclaro antes de cambiarse de asiento, Sirius asintió emocionado y rápidamente se encontró sentado en el asiento del piloto, entonces sacando unos lentes de sol y sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces, arranco con una carcajada.

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#  
>Harry simplemente no podía más ¡merlín! ¿Qué sus padres no podrían haber elegido a alguien menos descerebrado como su padrino? ¡Sirius estaba a punto de matarlo! Que horrible forma de morir, amordazado por su propio padre…<p>

— ¡Fuera del camino!—grito Sirius que, con una agilidad sorprendente evito un enorme árbol. Aceleraba y desaceleraba como loco, brincando y pasando todo tipo de obstáculos, honestamente no podía creer que el destartalado coche aun diera para más… ¿Cómo siquiera James y Remus podrían estar tan tranquilos? Su padre hacía ya unos cinco minutos que dormía roncando a su lado tal vez arrullado por los gritos de canuto y Remus desde el asiento del copiloto había sacado un libro y cómodamente lo leía… ¿Qué, él único cuerdo era él? Quería gritar… ¡quería escapar! Su padre y sus amigos eran tan inmaduros, tan lunáticos que tenía miedo de saber a dónde se dirigían.

"#"#"#"#"#"#"##"##"#"#"#"#"#"##"#"##"#"#

—Llegamos cachorro—aclaro Sirius después de frenar con fuerza y Harry tan aterrado por su vida como estaba, abrió los ojos del alivio y observo con curiosidad por la ventana del coche, el lugar donde habían terminado a parar…

¡Imposible! Pensó observando con estupefacción el centro nocturno lleno de música y colores. Sirius le sonrió.

—Por fin será un hombre Harry—y estirándose sacudió a James que después de unos minutos abrió los ojos y observo con una sonrisa a su hijo.

—este es nuestro regalo Harry, aprovéchalo porque por primera vez conocerás los placeres de ser un hombre—y dicho esto lo desató y quito la mordaza.

—no te recomendaría gritar Harry, estas en un lugar que no conoces, no habría forma de que llegues y aunque ya puedes hacer magia has olvidado tu varita en tu cuarto—Harry mentalmente gimió y los tres "adultos" sonrieron.

—ahora Harry, debes de saber que estos lugares muggles son perfectos si lo que quieres es divertirte un rato con alguna fémina … además, ofrecen un muy buen y candente show de mujeres, bailan y se quitan la ropa por unos cuantos billetes, así que toma—aclaro Sirius aventándoles unos cuantos billetes muggles. Harry gruño y sin evitarlo comenzó a despotricar contra los tres.

—honestamente, Remus ¿Cómo puede ser siquiera que estés participando en esta tontería? Yo creí que de los tres tú eras el más lógico—cuestiono Harry y James a su lado lo abrazo por los hombros.

— ¡por favor Harry! Lo único inocente de lunático es la cara de mustio que tiene… ¡diablos! Que cuando salimos de Hogwarts ya habían pasado todas las mujeres del colegio por su cama—Harry se puso ligeramente rojo, hubiese sido feliz sin conocer las intimidades de su querido tío, Remus en cambio sonrió para después acompañar en las risas a sus dos amigos.

— ¡Diablos!—grito Harry cansado de ser la burla de los tres hombres—yo estoy saliendo con Ginny, no debería siquiera pensar en otra mujer, Ron es mi mejor amigo y su hermano ¿saben lo que me haría si se entera?—y entonces palideció-¿saben lo que sería capaz de hacerme _ella_?—James chasqueo la lengua y Sirius rodeo los ojos.

— ¡Por favor cachorro!—no estas comprometido ni nada por el estilo, el hecho de no poder comer carné no significa que no la puedas admirar…—pero Harry no quiso oírlo porque en seguida volteo y encaro a su padre.

—¿y que ha de ti? ¡No puedo creerlo! Eres esposo de mi mamá, no deberías siquiera estar metido en esta tontería—pero James se limitó solo a sonreír sin más.

-¡diablos Harry! Jamás pensaría en engañar a tu madre si es lo que te refieres, es por eso que me he traído esto—y de su túnica saco un trapo negro que se amarro a los ojos—no veré absolutamente nada hijo—Harry bufo.

-ahora, ya que acabaste de insultarnos Harry ¿Por qué entramos?—Pregunto Sirius y el muchacho solo negó.

-¡yo no pienso salir de aquí vistiendo esta estúpida bata!—vocifero, y Remus y Sirius observaron la bata de ositos azul que traía puesta Harry, en seguida ambos se observaron y al mismo tiempo se alzaron de hombros.

-si no hubieras gritado como niño de tres años por tu madre te hubieses podido cambias, ahora ¡fuera!

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#""###"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#""#

Harry gimió y observo cauteloso la bebida frente a él. No sabía exactamente que era, su padrino la había puesto frente a él apenas se había sentado, con una estúpida sonrisa, y por ello no pensaba tomarle, no se arriesgaría a sufrir alguna intoxicación. Estaba harto de estar en ese lugar de tan baja categoría… él no era de cerca un chico mimado (bueno, no mucho) pero tenía estándares, y este lugar lleno de humo, música y sudor era tan corriente que simplemente no podía creer que su padrino acostumbra venir a estos lugares…

-vamos Harry, no he escuchado siquiera que levantes tu vaso de la mesa, estas bebidas muggles no están tan mal ¿sabes?—Harry observo a su padre que sentado al lado de él, tomaba de un vaso con una enorme sonrisa, el muchacho suspiro resignado y después de darle un vistazo a su vaso se alzó de hombro y levantándolo le tomo-¿Dónde están canuto y lunático?—cuestiono James y Harry después de aventar el vaso a un lado y hacer una mueca observo el recinto ignorando las miradas divertidas que muchos le lanzaban por su ropa. Pronto encontró a Sirius sentado, unas mesas más atrás besando con fervor a una mujer que igual de entretenida se había acomodado en sus piernas.

-canuto esta entretenido con una mujer—dijo y James soltó una carcajada.

-¿en serio? Dime Harry, dime como es ella—el muchacho solo suspiro.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Simplemente es el tipo de corrientes que encontrarías en estos lugares—James sonrió.

-vamos Harry…-pero se vio interrumpido cuando una muggle que había llegado por detrás comenzó a frotarle la espalda.

-¿estás jugando guapo?—pregunto tratando de quitarle la venda de los ojos y James riéndose se alejó de ella.

-no estoy disponible, pero el muchacho sentado al lado mío, sí ¿Por qué no vas con él?—la muchacha pareció evaluar a Harry que en cambio le lanzo una mirada de desprecio.

-¿Qué dices tú?—le pregunto y Harry solo negó antes de fulminarla con la mirada, la muchacha solo sonrió y se fue contoneando las caderas.

-vamos Harry, esto no es tan malo…-pero el muchacho solo gruño antes de levantarse.

-voy a por una bebida—James sonrió.

-claro, solo recuerda que no te puedes alejar de mí demasiado—el muchacho bufo y comenzó a caminar entre la multitud, lo que necesitaba era salir de ahí, respirara aire limpio y alejarse de tanta pestilencia… y entre la multitud observo a lo lejos a Remus que se encontraba sentado con una mujer, no se besaban pero su tío sostenía la mano de ella con una expresión solemne y Harry curioso se hacer hacia ellos con la esperanza de escuchar algo.

-…su nombre ni siquiera es Ice—dijo la tipa cuando Harry se acercó lo suficiente—se llama Bob pero no le gusta que lo llamen así… ¿quieres saber que me regalo de cumpleaños?—Y Remus asintió—él me regalo un par de calcetines y un burrito, honestamente Remus, yo lo amo pero estoy harta de soportarlo—Remus asintió.

-Tranquila Candy, tienes razón, te mereces algo mejor… puedes conseguir algo mejor ¿Por qué no lo dejas?—y Candy comenzó a llorar.

-¡porque lo amo Remus! Él puede ser un completo estúpido cuando quiere, puede dejar los calzoncillos en la llave de la regadera y puede no bañarse por días… pero lo amo pese a todo—Remus negó.

-tú te estas aferrando Candy, tienes miedo de la soledad y tienes que admitirlo, ya no lo amas…-pero Harry ya no pudo escuchar más y lentamente se alejó, era… era imposible ¡solo Remus podía ser consejero de una mujer así en un momento así!

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#""#

— ¡ahora! ¡Con ustedes las conejitas!—grito alguna voz en los parlantes y Harry apretujado entre su padrino y Remus observo estupefacto a las mujeres que salieron bailando sugerentemente, con antifaces y tan poca ropa que bien podrían estar desnudas y no se notaría la diferencia. Sirius a su lado grito y comenzó a ladrar como un perro, Harry solo gimió cuando observo que a su tío también se le iban los ojos.

Pronto una mujer se paró frente a ellos y comenzó a quitarse el sostén, Harry solo quería escapar y Sirius sacando un billete se lo metió por… las bubis, ¡los senos! Como fuese que se llamaran, él no era un ningún inocente, conocía la anatomía de la mujer y disfrutaba de ello, Ginny era la mujer para él, le volvía loco y hacia que tan solo con un beso todo su cuerpo se revolucionara; pero esto ya era muy diferente… se sentía un patán… se sentía Sirius en todo su derecho, observando las bubis caídas de la tipa que se balanceaban de un lado a otro mientras bailaba frente a canuto que con su instinto animal a flote solo ladraba sin control… quería a su madre, quería salir de ese asqueroso centro nocturno y quería pedir perdón de rodillas a Ginny. ¿Dónde diablos estaba su padre? Y buscándolo lo encontró sentando en la misma mesa con la venda en los ojos y la sonrisa de triunfo en su cara. Como si haber traído a su inocente hijo a un ligar fuera de celebrarse. Ginny lo mataría y su madre solo lo reviviría para volverlo a matar.

Y entonces cuando creía que ya había sufrido suficientes traumas por lo que restaba del día Remus a su lado aulló muestras una mujer (muchos años menor) comenzó a bailarle. ¡Quería arrancarse los ojos! Merlín, ¿Qué no podía tener una vida normal?

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#

Harry suspiro cuando se sintió seguro en el carro… había sido una noche larga y anhelaba incluso la mirada de furia de su madre. Quería venganza y la tendría cuando sus secuestradores lo regresaran a su casa y tuvieran que enfrentarse a la furia pelirroja que era su madre.

Pronto Sirius subió con una carcajada seguido por Remus, ambos iban sudorosos, despeinados y con los botones de la camisa desabrochados, pero se veían libres y eso le preocupaba a Harry,

—Me han recomendado un lugar aún mejor que este—hablo Sirius cuando arranco y Harry sintió que el aire le faltaba.

— ¡claro que no!—vocifero—ya he tenido suficiente para tres vidas—pero Sirius pareció no oírle.

—vamos Harry, que este lugar que me han recomendado es mucho mejor, incluso nos han dado una tarjeta, entraremos a la sala especial o algo así, ya me han dicho dónde está, en realidad no entendí muy bien… como sea, que tenemos pases y no los desaprovecharemos—y sin que ninguno de sus amigos siquiera dijera algo se dirigieron hacia el nuevo sitio.

Harry tenía que admitirlo, era mucho mejor que el basurero corriente en donde habían acabado, había muchos carros ya estacionado cuando llegaron y varias mujeres totalmente borrachas entraban al recinto.

— ¡mira! Que aquí abran como cinco mujeres para cada uno—vitoreo Sirius abriendo saliendo del carro seguido de cerca por sus dos amigo y por su querido ahijado. Por suerte esta vez no entraron directamente, sino que se dirigieron hacia una pequeña puerta custodiada por dos guardias que parecían gorilas; Sirius confiado enseño la tarjeta y después que uno de los gorilas lo revisara los dejo entrar. El pasillo al que entraron era absolutamente blanco y al final del mismo había una pequeña puerta.

Cuando llegaron a la misma y Sirius como el líder del cuarteto la abriera se encontraron de pronto en sala espaciosa en donde sentada frente a un escritorio les sonreía una mujer que rondaba los cincuenta años, pero que parecía de esas damas de la vida galante (como les llamaba su madre).

—Hola—dijo y Sirius confiado se acercó a ella entregándole el pase, la mujer lo tomo y lo observo.

—Y bien...—dijo— ¿tienen experiencia?—Y Harry apartado del grupo rodo los ojos cuando observo la sonrisa presumida de su padrino.

— ¡por supuesto! Las mujeres jamás se quejan de mí, soy como un dios, perfecto y ardiente—la mujer frente a él sonrió.

—Me gusta tu personalidad—y observo a Remus y James— ¿y qué hay de ellos?—Sirius los evaluó.

—son mi grupo, somos los merodeadores y las chicas nos aman… yo soy el sexi ardiente, cornamenta es el eterno enamorado y lunático es el sensible—la mujer sonrió encantada.

—vaya, vaya; han llegado sin cita (aunque estén recomendados) pero me han llamado la atención ¿tienen un acto en especial?—Sirius se rasco la cabeza.

—er… no, en realidad no lo tenemos—y la mujer sonrió encantada.

—eso es bueno—murmuro y entonces fijo su atención el Harry—¿y el niño?—y el aludido solo gruño, toda la madrugada había sido tratado como un adulto y en ese momento la mujer le gritaba en su cara que todavía era un niño—obviamente es demasiado joven, no es que me importe… si él es bueno y quiere trabajar también le podría arreglar algún acto pero ustedes tres ya son demasiado… mmm _maduros_ y obviamente desentonarían—los cuarto se observaron sin entender realmente lo que había dicho la mujer pero James en seguida negó.

—él no se quedara solo… lo siento pero no—la mujer chasqueo la lengua.

—Podría quedarse aquí a esperarlos si promete ser silencioso y no molestarme—dijo sabiendo que frente a ella tenía una gran oportunidad, James observo a su hijo y por un momento deseo quedarse con el pero sus queridos amigos estaban tan borrachos que dudaría siquiera que distinguieran entre el negro y el blanco. El los acompañaría y después cuando viera que el lugar era seguro para un par de borrachos vendría con su hijo…

—Está bien—dijo James y Harry solo rodo los ojos mientras malhumorado se sentaba en una silla en la esquina. A la mujer le brillaron los ojos y levantándose los condujo hacia una pequeña puerta en el fondo dejándolos entrar primero, para después seguirlos.

Harry casi suspiro… a menos estaría libre.

— ¿Eres su mánager o algo por el estilo?—le pregunto la mujer después de que regresara unos veinte minutos después, el muchacho lo observo confuso.

— ¿Perdón?—fue todo lo que atino a decir y la mujer rodo los ojos molesta.

—que si a ti te voy a pagar, claro no suelo pagar antes de que se presenten pero los merodeadores me han gustado—ahora sí que Harry se encontraba perdido.

— ¿Eh?—dijo y la mujer hizo un ademan con la mano, molesta para que se acercara, y Harry así lo hizo.

—Ten —dijo entregándole unos cuantos billetes muggles que el muchacho tomo dudoso.

—Casi todos los bailarines y estrípers que contrato son demasiado serios, ellos aunque viejos se ven buenos, y yo no dudo de que serán capaces de animar el lugar…—dijo y Harry comprendió todo al instante, y entonces sin decir palabra soltó una carcajada y guardo el dinero la bolsa del pentalón de su pijama. La mujer lo observo dudosa y el solo sonrió feliz.

—perdón, pero ¿a qué horas se presentan? Se supone que tengo que entregarles unos cuantos suministros—la mujer sonrió.

—en solo unos minutos más. Puedes entrar pero no interfieras, déjalos hacer lo que mejor saben hacer, que diviertan a mis clientas y después si son bien recibidos podemos hacer, ahora sí, algún negocio. Harry solo asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"##"#"#"#"#"#"#"#

Ninguno podía entender realmente que estaba pasando, unos minutos atrás habían entrado por la puerta esperando (al menos dos de ellos) un gran recibimiento por parte de algunas femeninas, pero en cambio la vieja que los había atendido los había llevado a una pequeña sala llena de ropa vistosa y brillante, parecían mas bien disfraces que olían a perfume barato y después llamo a una mujer de edad mayor que parecía traer una peluca color morado y comenzó a discutir con ella, cuando terminaron y la mujer se marchó deseándoles buena suerte la de la peluca en seguida comenzó a inspeccionarlos y dándoles su visto bueno comenzó a buscar entre las ropas.

Y de algún modo que ninguno había entendido porque la actitud de todos y todo resultaba confuso habían terminado por ponerse la ropa que la de la peluca les había dado. Ahora estando solos en el cuarto se observaban con la misma cara de estupefacción, ese lugar estaba patas arriba y ellos no sabían cómo habían terminado también, patas arriba, también. Y antes siquiera de que alguno de ellos comenzara a hablar la puerta se abrió y Harry vestido aun con pijama entro, simplemente la situación fue demasiado chistosa y sin más el adolescente se encontró en el piso riendo a carcajadas.

"No-podía-creerlo". La venganza era tan dulce… y cuando se pudo controlar se levantó y respirando un par de veces observo a los tres adultos frente a él.

— ¿Qué tal les ha ido?—pregunto y Sirius bufo molesto.

— ¡Este lugar esta patas arriba, nos vamos de aquí en seguida!—Harry en seguida negó.

— Claro que no… que ya me han pagado y no pienso devolver el dinero—y antes siquiera que alguno de los merodeadores preguntara a que se refería la puerta se abrió y por ella entro la de la peluca que frunciendo los labio observo a Harry.

— Es mejor que ya vayan hacía en escenario, su acto abrirá la noche—y el muchacho asintió.

—ya la han odio, vamos que se nos hace tarde… y será mejor que se esfuercen y den lo mejor de sí, porque entonces podrían conseguirles más shows y el dinero no me vendría mal—y así hablando con los adultos los llevo a empujones hacia fuera, ellos solo se observaban recelosos, Harry había perdido la cordura como todos en ese lugar.

Pronto los paro frente a un telón negro y sonriéndoles levanto los pulgares.

—Listos en siete—dijo el muchacho que comenzó a levantar con una palanca el telón

6

—por cierto

5

—tal vez nadie se los ha dicho

4

—pero ustedes

3

—están trabajando como bailarines profesionales

2

—y este es un centro nocturno solo para mujeres

2

—así que bailen y disfruten

1

…

Y ante la mirada atemorizada de los merodeadores que al fin parecían entender todo, una voz hablo por el parlante.

— ¡y ahora! Con ustedes… ¡los merodeadores!—y vitoreo y gritos femeninos inundaron el lugar.

—Ellos son… el ardiente Sirius, el enamorado James y el sensible Remus—y luces multicolores alumbraron a los tres adultos que aún seguían sin moverse. Pronto la música comenzó a sonar y Harry que ya se reía a carcajadas les grito:

— ¡Más vale que bailen! ¡No creo que la vieja muggle que los contrato los deje salir ilesos de aquí!—y entonces para su diversión Sirius se alzó de hombros y comenzó a disparar de su arma de juguete, parecía feliz de usar un traje de policía y había comenzado a bailar, y poco después sin saber realmente porque, le siguieron sus dos amigos; el sensible Remus con su traje de indio y el enamorado James con su traje ardiente traje de vaquero…

Harry simplemente no podía dejar de reír y corriendo se dirigió al cuarto donde los merodeadores se vistieron y comenzó a buscar alguna varita, cuando la encontró hizo aparecer una cámara y corrió hacia el escenario de vuelta.

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"  
>Lily Potter se encontraba furiosa y a cada rato bufaba de indignación mientras movía con impaciencia su pie. Ron que después de que su amigo fuese secuestrado por su padre y sus amigos ya no había podido dormir y ahora se encontraba sentado lo más lejos posible de Lily, preocupado por la suerte de su amigo, eran las dos de la mañana y ninguno de los cuatro se había atrevido a llegar. Y entonces cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Lily Potter que se haría a su casa la puerta se abrió y por ella entro un divertido Harry, se veía fresco y aunque la bata que traía lucia sucia y desastrosa la mirada traviesa de sus ojos lo hacía ver terriblemente feliz, Lily al instante se levantó y corrió a su hijo buscando cualquier herida.<p>

— ¿Estás bien bebe?—pregunto y Harry no se inmuto por el apodo, en cambio asintió.

—No te preocupes mama—dijo después de sonreír, su madre en cambio negó y comenzó a murmurar algo que sonó como "locos" "me las pagaran" y tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que entraron los tres merodeadores, parecían cansado y agitados, su ropa era un desastre y los tres parecían de verdad arrepentidos.

—A donde te llevaron los tres estúpidos mi amor—pregunto Lily y Harry solo sonrió.

—me dieron mi regalo por ser ya mayor de edad, me amordazaron y amararon y no me soltaron hasta que paramos en un centro nocturno muggle…—e incluso Ron trago en seco cuando observo la mirada asesina de Lily que se veía mucho peor que la de su madre, los merodeadores no tuvieron siquiera tiempo de correr, Lily pronto los encontró y a una velocidad sorprendente saco su varita y los cuatro se encontraron boca arriba flotando en el aire.

— ¡EN QUÉ DIABLOS PENSABAN!—grito a todo pulmón—ES UN NIÑO ¡UN NIÑO! SON UN TRIO DE ESTÚPIDOS ¡CON LA INOCENCIA DE MI HIJO NO SE METAN!—y sin más comenzó a lanzarles todo tipo de hechizos…

Harry que sonreía con todos sus dientes se acercó a Ron y se sentó a un lado suyo.

— ¿No es la mayor diversión que pueda existir en el mundo?—cuestión cuando su madre le lanzo un mocomurcielgo a James, Ron solo lo observo curioso.

—no sé porque, pero tu casa siempre está llena de sorpresas y locuras—Harry asintió y Ron no pudo evitar preguntar— ¿de verdad te llevaron a un centro nocturno?—y Harry volvió a asentir.

—no fue nada agradable si me preguntas, creo que no me harina daño unas buenas terapias y un lugar donde esconderme de tu hermana—Ron solo sonrió divertido—pero no te preocupes… que me cobrare mi venganza en este momento—y ante la estupefacción de Ron (que pensaba que ya lo había hecho) Harry se levantó y se acercó a su madre y sus tres castigados, sacando de su bata unas cuantas fotos que al observar los merodeadores chillaron aterrados.

— Mamá, que no fue tan malo, conseguí trabajo—Y Lily que aún seguía gritándoles a los tres merodeadores se interrumpió para observar curiosa a su hijo.

— ¿Trabajo?—y el adolescente asintió.

—oh si—aclaro sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño fajo de billetes, Ron y Lily observaron el fajo amonados.

— ¿Cómo diantres conseguiste el dinero?—cuestionó Lily, y Harry sonrió, mientras le pasaba una foto. Lily la tomo y los tres merodeadores chillaron como mujeres espantadas. Lily veía la foto con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta, Harry se aclaró la garganta y Lily pareció salir de su estupefacción.

—resultaron ser todo un éxito. "el ardiente Sirius, el amoroso James y el sensible Remus"—dijo haciendo con sus manos la forma de un cartel—volvieron locas a las mujeres que pidieron más. Estrella (la mujer que los contrato) me dio su número, quiere un contrato—termino Harry que sonriéndole a su madre observo a los tres adultos sonriendo—vaya que yo era tan inocente mamá, ellos me han abierto los ojos y pienso dedicarme para siempre a este trabajo así que te pediría que no los lastimes tanto, que arruinas a mis estrellas…—por un momento nadie hablo hasta que Lily rugiendo soltó un grito rompiendo así el encanto y haciendo que los tres merodeadores cayeran al suelo de cabeza. Si les dolió el golpe no lo demostraron, porque apenas se sintieron libres echaron a correr, Lily no tardo en seguirles gritando todo tipo de barbaridades… ¡Merlín! Que el vocabulario de la madre de Harry podría competir con el de un marinero. Harry que reía a carcajadas siguió a su madre gritando sugerencias de hechizos y Ron se quedó solo en la sala y levantándose se acercó a la foto que había quedado abandonada.

"dahhh"

Fue todo pensamiento coherente que tuvo cuando observo al padre de su mejor amigo bailando junto con los merodeadores vestidos de policía, indio y vaquero, mientras lanzaban besos y se quitaban las prendas frente a un montón de locas muggles.

"**#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#**

**Uf que vuelvo a las andadas… ya extrañaba escribir de mi universo paralelo, mis merodeadores ya pedían a gritos un buen castigo de Lily y yo ya se los he cumplido. Ahora, solo espero que Ron no demande a los Potter por daños psicológicos… pobrecito que de seguro le quedara el trauma.**

**¿Y bien? Que tal… opinen y déjenme saber que les pareció el único capitulo. Criticas y sugerencias serán totalmente aceptadas.**


End file.
